


Canine Controversy

by AXEe



Series: Hearts Within Our Paws [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: What do you do when your apartment doesn't allow dogs? Simple, bribe someone





	Canine Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Karaolsen, General Danvers canine fluff up, enjoy :=)

******

Kara cringed as she peeked around the corner, ironically right below the sign in the building’s lobby that proclaimed ‘NO PETS’. Why hadn’t she just moved in with James? His building allowed dogs

“Alex?” she whispered as she looked around for the dog. Granted Alex wasn’t a particularly tiny dog, but still the lobby was pretty big

“Kara!”

Kara groaned, why him, out of everyone in the entire building, why him?

“Hi, Mon-El” she sighed

“Found your dog” he announced as he came over, Alex happily trotting behind him

“Oh. Yeah. Sure” Kara glowered at the scrappy mutt, who happily wagged her tail

“So,” Mon-El began, smiling smugly “I guess the tenant’s board must have given you a free pass on that ‘no pets’ rule, huh? That’s nice”

Kara grimaced and to think, she used to date him. What on earth was she thinking?

“All right,” she sighed as she dug her wallet out “how much is it going to cost me to make you not see the dog?” she asked as she held out a five

Mon-El looked down at Alex, who grinned and wagged her tail. The traitor

“Oh I can still see it”

Kara dug through her wallet and pulled out another five, making ten in total. Mon-El glanced at the money and then at Alex

“It’s getting blurry,” he nodded “if I squint, it could be, like, a hamster or something”

Kara scowled and forked over her last twenty

“Kara? Is that you? I can’t see you”

“Yeah, yeah, real funny,” Kara scooped Alex up and stalked over to the elevator “the next time you decide to run off don’t go to him” she hissed…

******

There were two dogs sitting outside Kara’s front door the next morning.

For a moment she simply stared at them, toothbrush hanging limply out of her mouth

“Where did you two come from?” she finally asked as she leaned down and examined them for tags.

No tags.

Kara sighed, if she called animal control then that meant outing Alex, and she couldn’t do that “come on you two” she sighed as she quickly rang for the elevator and, making sure no one was watching, hurried on down with the two newcomers in tow, flagging down a cab, she and her new furry friends pilled inside and headed off to James’ place…

******

“Well, I guess we just put up posters” James shrugged as he examined the newcomers, both of whom were curled up in a corner. They had tried to take Astra’s spot, but a quiet growl from the bigger dog and they’d quickly relocated and now the two couples each sat across the room from one another, watching the other suspiciously

“I guess,” Kara sighed “although they seem friendly enough,” she shrugged. She frowned up at her boyfriend “think we should name them? At least until we know who their real owners are”

James shrugged

“All right, we’ll call the female…’Lucy’, and the male…”

“Winn,” Kara suggested. She beamed “I always liked that name”

James chuckled

“OK, Winn it is then”

******

“Kara, hey,” Mon-El put out a hand, blocking her path “guess what? I just got eye surgery, which means I can see better now, which means that I can see that you left today with two more furry friends”

This time Kara didn’t bother trying to bribe him.

Nah, she just slugged him instead…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
